


Light in the dark

by Ceadia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceadia/pseuds/Ceadia
Summary: A small one shot to contribute to Madaras birthday!
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Light in the dark

The sun was already set when the Uchiha leader returned to the snowy village. He was keeping himself busy with training. Lots of training. Though it was just to keep himself away from everyone – but mostly to keep himself away from his own thoughts and memories. 

The man stood high above the town which was dimmed in the colorful lights of the Christmas decorations, watching the small hustle and bustle disappear. Everyone was going to sit together with their family and beloved ones. While he was left there in the dark. Alone. His loneliness increases while he continued to watch the people sharing a small time of happiness. At a time like this he felt even more that no one close to him was left.

It was the evening of the 24th December, Christmas evening – and his very own birthday. 

„Merry Christmas, Madara.“

„Happy Birthday, Madara.“

Words he would never going to hear anymore.

„Not that it matters in any way.“ The male muttered to himself as he loosened his eyes from the towns' view, about to leave this place. But when he turned around, he bumped into a dark silhouette. 

„There you are!“ Madara heared a familiar voice, took a step back when he recognized his old friend. „I was searching for you.“ the Senju with the ebony brown hair noted with a bright smile, holding a small bag in his hand.

„Hashir-" Before the black haired man could response in any way, he was been tackle-hugged by the other man. Hashirama held him close and hugged him tightly. 

„Happy Birthday, Madara! And… Merry Christmas.“  
A faint smile hushed over the Uchihas lips, as he felt the warmth of Hashiramas hug – both external and internal. This man was certainly his light in the dark.


End file.
